1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to separating tools, and particularly, to a separating tool for separating a plurality of feeding receptacles stacked together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a production line, the products may be positioned in feeding receptacles. The feeding receptacles are manually separated from each other, and then fed onto the production line. Therefore, the labor costs of the production line are increased. Furthermore, an operator cannot precisely control the loading time of each receptacle, thereby reducing the feeding efficiency of the production line.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.